


Remus Sanders Vs. The Sorting Hat

by BossPotato01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Minor Angst, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders has low self-esteem, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, The Sorting Hat, The sides are first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01
Summary: Remus Sanders (from Sanders Sides) has a dispute with the sorting hat over what house he should be in for this Harry Potter Hogwart's AU. I actually really enjoyed writing this one!  I hope ya'll like it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Remus Sanders Vs. The Sorting Hat

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat bellowed. Roman beamed as the hat was lifted from his head, skipping off to join the crowd of his enthusiastic house-mates. 

Ethan nudged Remus in the side. The boy had already been sorted and was sitting at his table; Slytherin, a suppressed thrill in his eyes at the hat's choice. Everyone had known that Ethan would be in Slytherin. The hat had barely touched the boy's head before exclaiming the name of the cunning house. Remus, who still stood with the first years awaiting their sorting, looked down at his friend.

"Surprise, surprise, right?" Ethan scoffed, his eyes following Roman to his seat. Remus nodded in agreement. It had never been any speculation what house his twin would be in. Not to their parents, to their friends, to anyone. But Remus... sure people had wondered. But what with Roman being the center of attention all the time, it had never been dwelled on. As if it wasn't worth the time of thought. But to Remus, it was everything.

Remus had to be in Slytherin. His best friend was in Slytherin. All the bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin, and isn't that what he was? Remus was the black sheep of the family, the rotten one in the bunch. That reputation had been thrown on him when he had been smacked with the labels of numerous mental disorders. He's the crazy one. But Remus had begged his parents to go to Hogwarts. Promised he'd try and behave himself. It was no fair that Roman was the special one. The good one. The Gryffindor. But Remus knew, deep down (though he was afraid to even think of it) where he'd end up, if not in Slytherin. 

Ethan reached over and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. The crowd parted. Remus was pulled from his thoughts. "Remus Sanders," The professor repeated. Remus felt a pang of dread rise in him as he registered his name was called. He climbed the few steps, took a seat on the stool, and felt the hat set down upon his head.

"Well, there's a lot to unpack in here. Said the hat. So much potential! But I'd say this is simple enough. Better be... Gryf-"

"Woah Woah Woah!" Remus exclaimed, realizing what the hat was about to say. "I can't be in Gryffindor!"

And why is that? The Hat asked, genuinely confused.

"I've got to be Slytherin! I've got too!"

"Why would you be in Slytherin, Remus Sanders? You are, by nature, not cunning, ambitious or resourceful. You are not a leader. The only thing I see is that you are rather determined to outshine your brother, but that can be easily done from within Gryffindor's house."

"But...," Remus stuttered, trying to find a way to make the hat understand. "But- Ethan! My best friend! He's in Slytherin. And- and aren't I just 'bad guy' type? Don't I belong there?"

That hat chuckled. "Dear boy! Your best friend is a natural Slytherin. It was no difficult decision for me to sort him. He will thrive there. But you must understand, houses are not barrier's between friendships. The founders of this school, the greatest witches and wizards of all time, were as different as can be. And yet they were great friends."

Remus bit his lip to restrain himself from pointing out that they had all had a falling out and Slytherin had literally left. Now just wasn't a good time.

"And as for Slytherin's house, it has been rather unfortunate that many recent threats to the wizarding world were from there, and so tarnished its name. It is not the house for 'bad guys,' as you so bluntly put it. Nor are you a 'bad guy.'"

"I'm not?" Remus asked quietly, awestruck by the hat's speech.

"Of course not! I am deeply sorry you think such a thing. But I can assure you, Remus Sanders, that when I look at your potential, you will not be bad. Not unless you want to be. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Remus agreed, becoming anxious.

"Good. Now back to the matter at hand. Slytherin will not be your house. But if you beg not to be in Gryffindor, I respect that. I see merit in you for other houses as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Perhaps in Ravenclaw. You possess astounding creativity-"

"My mother calls it 'demented.'" Remus said. The hat ignored him.

"-And impressive wit. You lack a passion for learning, but certainly, appear to be naturally intelligent..." Remus inwardly blushed at this. He was not complemented often. "Yes, I rather like Ravenclaw for you, Remus Sanders. What do you think?"

Remus bit his lip. "Sorry, but I can't say I want to be in that nerdy house either."

The hat sighed. "Your brother felt similarly. It is your luck that I am feeling charitable with my time today, young man. But alas, you are fun to dissect. It's been a while since I've had such a difficult student..."

Remus looked out at the crowd. They seemed almost restless but awed. He caught Ethan's eyes, and then Roman's. They both looked concerned. Remus was suddenly struck by the realization that they had been talking for a rather long time. "err, could we speed this up? Please?"

"Yes, yes of course. Where was I? Ahh yes. But what about Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff?" asked Remus, repulsed by the vision of his future in such a house. "Why would I be there."

"Hufflepuff's are hard workers- something I see in you, as for how you insisted on being allowed to attend Hogwarts. Dedication and loyalty, something I see in your feelings toward your best-friend. You seem rather lacking in patience, however, and fair play is not a value to you, is it? However, Hufflepuff's do have quite a strong moral code. You certainly do have a moral code, but it is... skewed farther than most would be comfortable with. What are your thoughts?"

Remus felt a pit growing in his stomach as he began to see how this was going to play out. "But they're so... nice. I think the whole 'moral code' thing would really not be good for me. I'd be an outcast there."

The hat sighed heavily. "And you know where that leaves us, Remus Sanders?"

"Gryffindor," the boy said, glumly.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry, it's not what you wanted, but I think you'll be great there."

Remus straightened his back. "Well, I guess I've got a lot of work to do. I really want to do well."

"And I know you will, dear boy. I've never made a mistake, you know. But I see your aptitude for Gryffindor by how you dared to make me question myself."

Remus chuckled. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Everyone began to clap, slowly at first, but for quite some time. Remus caught Ethan's eye as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Ethan's reacting surprised Remus. He was standing, clapping loud and smiling. He had known, somehow.

When the crowd silenced, Professor McGonagall continued, with a quick remark. " A 15-minute hat stall, Mr. Sanders? I was afraid we'd never get our hat back." The student body burst into laughter.

Remus took a seat beside his brother, who looked shocked, and almost annoyed. Roman said nothing, not congratulating, not even an acknowledgment as they watched their other friends be sorted. Logan was quick to be placed in Ravenclaw, and Patton to Hufflepuff. The Hat took a moment with Virgil, but hastily placed him in Hufflepuff. 

It wasn't until the feast had begun that Roman spun to face Remus. "You're in Gryffindor? How come not Slytherin?" Roman asked, almost accusingly.

"I don't think you realize, brother mine," Remus laughed, feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off his chest. "We are very alike, whether you like it or not."

Roman didn't like it. But things like these just weren't up to him, were they?


End file.
